1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of browsing content, and in particular, to an apparatus and method of browsing content that allows a user to easily browse desired content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the number of kinds of broadcasting services, such as satellite broadcasting, HD broadcasting, and cable broadcasting, has increased, and the number of channels that are provided by the individual broadcasting services has increased, information on broadcasting programs as well as channel information is needed.
In addition to broadcasting, since the amount of content, such as moving pictures and images, has also increased, metadata is needed in order to allow a user to browse desired content In the case of broadcasting programs, an electronic program guide that generally uses channel and time axes is provided, such that the user can easily browse for a desired broadcasting program. When the number of channels provided by the individual broadcasting services is small, the user can easily browse for the desired broadcasting program using the electronic program guide. However, when a large number of channels are provided, the electronic program guide cannot show information on all of the broadcasting programs on one screen.
A key operation-driven remote control device has been developed for the case of a small number of channels. At present, although hundreds of channels are provided and an electronic program guide needs to be operated, the remote control device is still used. This leads to an increase in the number of keys on the remote control device, and thus the operation has become complicated.
For example, when a predetermined broadcasting service provides 86 channels, and one program hour, that is, 24 broadcasting programs for a day are programmed, key operations need to be performed 86×24 times from a first program of the first channel to a final program of the final channel.
Therefore, as the number of channels and the amount of content are increased, there is a need for a method that allows a user to easily browse desired content. In addition, if an electronic program guide is provided according to the same axes, an electronic program guide according to a different axis cannot be provided. Therefore, there is also a need for a method that provides electronic program guides according to various axes. That is, since a general electronic program guide is provided according to channel and time axes, the user cannot be provided with electronic program guides according to other axes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169197 discloses a method that three-dimensionally displays an electronic program guide by adding a date axis in a depth direction to a two-dimensional program table composed of a time axis and a station axis. According to this method, however, the electronic program guide is provided according to fixed axes, and there is no suggestion that an electronic program guide is provided while an axis is changed.